


Buisness

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Skydive au, jongup is a little crazy, tiny drabble to help me think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: Jongup couldn’t be happier.





	

Jongup couldn’t be happier.

Everything had worked out. Albeit, a hell of a lot messier than he’d originally intended. But the outcome is the same; Himchan dead and Jongup left with all of his territory and funds. Though, there’s one loose end.

He loves the way his footsteps click in the nearly silent warehouse. It makes his feel powerful and important, Daehyun’s quiet whimpers of pain just adds to the intoxicating feeling. The look of pure confusion and betrayal in the taller man’s eyes makes Jongup chuckle.

“Sorry kid,” He murmurs as he kneels beside Daehyun. “It’s nothing personal. You and the others could have lived, but _you_ had to make this complicated.” Daehyun starts to struggle as his gun is lifted to his neck. Jongup shushes him and wraps Daehyun’s limp finger around the trigger, “Hush now Dae, it’ll be over soon. Say good night.”

The bang is near deafening in the silence of the warehouse. Suddenly Jongup feels incredibly hot, prompting him to shed his jacket and shirt, leaving him in only a bullet proof vest. 

It's a little disconcerting to see the others dead on the ground, even in his excited state Jongup feels a  _little_ remorse. Seeing Youngjae with blood pooling around his head and Junhong's eyes wide with fear and pain, is burned into the back of Jongup's mind.

He sighs and shakes his head, stalking out of the warehouse. "Just business," He mutters. Either to remind himself or to inform his former teammates' bodies, he's not sure.


End file.
